The present invention relates to electrical discharge machining (EDM) systems and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods for the handling of electrodes within such systems and methods.
Electrical discharge machining (EDM), also referred to as spark machining, spark eroding, burning, die sinking, wire burning, or wire erosion, is a manufacturing process whereby a desired shape is obtained using electrical discharges. Material is removed from the workpiece by a series of rapidly recurring current discharges between two electrodes. One of the electrodes is the tool, or simply the electrode, and the other of the electrodes is the workpiece.
The electrode is consumed during the EDM process. Consequently, spent electrodes must be replaced regularly with new electrodes. Obviously, the EDM system is not operating while the electrodes are being replaced, resulting in downtime and reduced machine utilization. The amount of downtime during the electrode replacement depends in part on how quickly the operator notices the need for a replacement and in part on the skill and the speed of the operator in making the replacement. When the EDM machining requires a relatively high rate of electrode consumption (e.g. speed drilling), machine utilization is particularly low.
Techniques have been developed in an effort to automate the electrode replacement process. These techniques include carousels and spring-loaded cartridges. Unfortunately, these techniques require an operator to load the carousels and/or the cartridges, resulting in undesirable labor. Further, these techniques produce inconsistent results and therefore inconsistent machine utilization.